


Capture Your Heart

by where_does_it_hurt (Commanderling)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bloating, Bondage, Button Popping, Egg-preg, Feeding, Force Feeding, Forced Inflation, Inflation, M/M, Oviposition, Teleportation, Tube-Feeding, belly bloat, belly inflation, forced bloating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderling/pseuds/where_does_it_hurt
Summary: Elijah Zhou is a warlock hiding among humans. One night, when returning home late after work, he is captured and taken hostage by the head warlock of his division. Why is Maverick taking him and why does he only want him?





	1. Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, plot doesn't actually exist. Please tell me if you want plot and I might come up with something. You can also request stuff for me to write into chapters for this story, but if no one says anything then I won't continue this. Please also comment if you want to roleplay with me being Elijah. He's actually a fairly interesting character to me, but I just don't write much about him in this fic because I was focused more on the kink stuff. Anyways...read the tags, don't read if you don't like them, mild language but nothing too harsh, not any sex but I'll put it as mature.

Elijah Zhou had already had a rough day. Work at the office was always a terrible ordeal for him, as he was unable to use his magic in a human workplace according to magical law. Elijah was a warlock, immortal and unchanging; he appeared as a simple twenty-one-year-old Chinese kid who barely had his life together. Little did they know that behind some simple glamour spells, Eli hid fairly noticeable warlock’s markings: pointed ears and webbed hands. 

That was why he would always be incredibly relieved to return home, take off his shoes (and glamour), and leave his magic to do the rest of the night’s routine for him.

This would not be the case tonight.

A slow workday required that he stay over his regularly scheduled hours, meaning that he didn’t get off of work until around 12 pm that night. His feet were aching, and he quietly moaned to himself while running down wet and cold streets at such a late hour. “My boss will have to look out for my resignation letter if she thinks I’m doing this again,” he mumbled to himself as he hurriedly passed the streets to his apartment.

That was…until something struck him from behind.

Eli was unconscious before he could even see his attacker.

***

He was in a daze, dizzied by the force of whatever blunt object had knocked the hell out of him. “What’s going…what’s going on?” The words felt dry in his mouth, and he realized how thirsty he had become over the course of however long he had been knocked out cold.

It took him a while, but Eli finally began to see his surroundings out of the blurriness of his vision. He was cold and in some dark and seemingly abandoned building, and it took him several moments to realize that he was paralyzed, no, tied up.

His hands were tied behind the back of a metal chair he was seated in, his legs tied to each end of the chair uncomfortably. The worst part of it all was that he had no idea why he was here. It had to be the doing of some angered warlock in his division, but he didn’t understand why they would be doing this, why they wanted to capture him.

He was mostly thankful that he was still fully clothed and hadn’t been robbed of anything.  
In his panic, he almost forgot that he could just magic his way out of this situation. Feeling the power course through his veins, he tried to summon a teleportation spell that would lead him back home and out of this mess, but instead he was met with a tingling zap throughout his entire body, forcing out a wretched scream that made his whole frame shake.

“Did you really think your captor wouldn’t enforce something like that, Elijah?” a voice rang out throughout the whole room in a monotonous fashion. He recognized it as the head warlock, Maverick, before he even saw his outline.

Maverick was a tall, lanky man with golden eyes and the antlers of a buck. No one could deny he was beautiful, but most warlocks acknowledged that he was the pure definition of ‘arse’.

“You,” Eli said in a deep voice. Elijah was personally scared of the man’s height, which was probably somewhere around 6’4”. He was only 5’3” as it was, weighing only 110 pounds with absolutely no muscle about him. He was surprised he was able to live this long without being snapped in half by his own magic, let alone the head warlock. “Why am I here? What are you going to do to me?” Eli spat out in a burst of questions, still attempting to be strong and keep his wits about him.

To Eli’s dismay, Maverick was not phased by his change of tone, most likely because Eli couldn’t make the best “scary” voice, and he was also the one tied up in the first place. He could be pretty intimidating with his magic, but not in this current state. 

He was still scrambling to reach for questions when Maverick but a hand up to silence him. “Shut up for once in your life, would you please?” he chuckled to himself, looking at his prisoner up and down in a way that made Eli squirm. He’d been looked at like that before, and it made him extremely uncomfortable, especially since he knew what usually came afterwards.

“You know,” Maverick started as he began to take out a couple of things from his bag he’d been holding. “I’ve always thought you were extremely attractive.” Eli felt his chest clench, and he began to struggle a bit harder before finding himself winded from the panic.

“Relax, Elijah,” Maverick said in that silky smooth voice of his. “I just want to see your limits.”

Maverick had been holding what looked like a medium-sized handbag, which was probably magicked to be able to hold more stuff. Reaching into it, Maverick picked up two balloons, a watermelon, and a hose, the latter most likely being spelled to allow for a stream of water without connecting to anything. 

Taking a look at the devices, Eli was quickly able to identify the balloons. Linkwisers were a magical item that would reproduce whatever you put into the first one: if you filled one up with water, the other would fill up with that exact amount of water. Warlocks typically used them for famine crises and water shortages, but with the look on Maverick’s face, Eli was afraid to see what he would use his for. 

It was all too fast, and Eli couldn’t bite Maverick as he forced his mouth open and shoved one of the small balloons down his throat. Eli swallowed weirdly, feeling the balloon reach his stomach like a pit. “What the hell…” he asked as he eyed Maverick. 

That’s when he noticed the bitch had picked up the hose…he wouldn’t…no. “Don’t you dare-“ but it was too late. Maverick turned the water on and placed the nozzle into the balloon, setting it into a bucket, which happened to be another item from his magical bag. The balloons were sadly durable with magic, so virtually nothing could pop or destroy them.

For a bit, Eli sat there in shock: that was when he noticed that the balloon inside of him was actually filling up. The damn link between them was making him fill with water, and he began to squirm. “Get this thing out of me!” He pleaded with Maverick, eyes wide as ever. “Please…I don’t want to do this…” he cried out as tears formed in his eyes.

Panic set in when he decided to look at his stomach. His normally slim abdomen was curved, and rapidly filling with water from the hose. Maverick excitedly watched, walking over to place a gentle hand over his distended belly. Eli could only groan as his midsection stretched uncomfortably outward.

“M-my shirt is getting tight,” he squeaked. He was getting so full, and his stomach was barely filled still.

“Don’t worry, it’ll eventually fix itself,” laughed Maverick as he jiggled the tightening flesh around his waist. Eli only groaned in response.

The water seemed to speed up as Eli looked, and he had to shift to get into a comfortable position with his belly growing fuller. His button-up shirt was growing tighter as his stomach looked about four months pregnant, and it began to ride up his belly until it eventually became stuck. His pants were cutting into his stomach as well, making everything extremely uncomfortable.

“Can you please just unbutton my pants…” he said, shifting in his seat.

With a chuckle, Maverick twisted a purple glowing finger up into the air. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said as he cast the glow directly at the watermelon sitting by his bag. The watermelon was encased entirely in purple fog before disappearing.

Maverick’s whole hand was glowing now as he placed it directly onto Eli’s distended belly.  
“NO D-“ but before Eli could finish, his stomach flew outward, eliciting a sharp set of pops from his shirt and pants together.

Maverick had used magic to teleport the watermelon into his belly, which now looked like he was carrying twins due to the extra water and full melon. Eli let out sharp cries of pain as he tried to break free, but Maverick just kept watching, running gentle strokes over his enormous belly to soothe the pain. “Shh..shh,” he said as he patted it. “You look absolutely delightful like this.”

Eli had streaks of fat tears streaming down his face as his eyes rolled back into his head from the pain. “P-please…” he choked out under his breath. “Make it stop…”

The last thing he heard was the gentle laughter from Maverick before he slipped into unconsciousness.

***

He woke up once more on the cold floor of a prison cell somewhere he didn’t know. It was brighter than where he was, and he was no longer tied up, but the tightness of his abdomen still remained. He moaned as he lifted himself from off of the ground, resting one hand on top of his belly to ease it.

He was huge.

His usually small stomach now made him appear more than pregnant, and he assumed that Maverick wouldn’t remove either item from his belly to use as some form of torture. 

Why was he doing this to him?

Eli had no choice but to sit and wait for what was coming to him, and he was certain he wouldn’t like it.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Eli's past before his capture
> 
> Maverick force-feeds Eli some special eggs for breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want more Eli stuffing or would you like me to branch off into Moriki or Isamu stuffing? (also I didn't edit this chapter because it is 3 am and I wanna die but it's probably decent)

Elijah was the descendant of a poor Chinese beggar and the greater demon, Yanluo. He never learned his mother’s name, and the most information he was given about her was from his brother, Moriki, who was the oldest of Eli’s three known half-siblings. It wasn’t common for warlocks to recognize each other as brother and sister, but because the three got along well, Eli had agreed to Moriki’s invitation to move him and Isamu, their younger sibling, into one household.

Moriki and Isamu had similar features to Elijah: short, dark hair and stark green eyes, with soft yet structured face and pale skin. Moriki was considerably taller than Eli, standing at 6’1”, compared to Eli’s 5’3” stance. He also wore black glasses atop a rather pointed nose. Isamu’s main difference was that he was confined to a wheelchair, having contracted a rare warlock disease that rendered his body too weak to move freely on his own.

Each sibling held the same pointed ears as the next, a trademark that was given to each child of Yanluo that separated them from the rest of the warlock community. When a warlock was given the mark of Yanluo, they were deemed either an incubus or a succubus and were immediate targets as breeders or sex slaves.

They all knew this risk, and each sibling understood that Eli was the greatest target out of the three for this. Eli never imagined that it would happen so soon, however, and had always hoped that it would never happen at all.

***

He didn’t remember when he had passed out, he just knew that he could sense daylight creeping through one of the slits in his cell. Letting out a groan, Eli sat up from the coldness of the cell floor, noting that the swell of this stomach was completely gone, and that his clothes were changed from the tattered remains of his old business clothes into the nicer fabrics of someone kingly.

He wore a black suit with a white button-up underneath and a black tie. Nothing too special, but he could tell that the fabric was much nicer than what fit this situation.

Almost immediately after he had woken up, he heard footsteps approaching him. He saw the silhouette of the antlers, immediately realizing that Maverick was coming to collect him. “Good morning, Elijah,” rang out the pleasant and sickeningly sweet voice of his captor.

Elijah shuddered at how happy he sounded.

“Good morning,” he answered, turning his head away, embarrassed to acknowledge him after the events that transpired the prior night. His stomach still felt queasy from the forced interaction, and he didn’t want to go through that again.

Maverick simply ignored how uncomfortable Eli was. “Do you like the clothes I’ve given you?” he asked, looking rather hopefully at him as if he was an excited child who just made macaroni art for his mother.

Eli nodded, Maverick looked absolutely delighted. “Wonderful~” he sang as he opened up the cell, only to grab Eli by his arm and begin dragging how down the hall. “It’s time for breakfast, so I’ve made you a big meal to commemorate your first day of being with me,” Maverick said, nearly pushing Eli along.

The thought of food made him want to puke, made his knees want to buckle. He kept moving anyways, afraid of what Maverick would do to him if he didn’t eat at least part of what he was providing. 

Moriki and Isamu must be worried sick about him.

***

The long walk was finally over, and Eli was ushered to the seat at the head of the table. Odd, slaves were normally told to eat on the floor. Then again, he had seen slaves who were told not to eat at all, and he knew Maverick’s preferences for slaves. Eli was lucky not to be at that point yet, but some of the head warlock’s slaves were kept permanently with that awful balloon implanted in them, forced to constantly look just how Maverick liked them.

It made Eli’s stomach churn as he carefully bit into a bite of scrambled eggs Maverick had piled onto his plate for him. 

“You look a bit ill,” Maverick said, taking the fork from him. “But you need your strength.” He grabbed a forkful of egg for Eli to eat, pressing it to his lips. “Open,” he urged.

As much as Eli didn’t want to be hand-fed his meal, he knew that was how it would end up going down today. He opened his mouth as wide as possible, letting Maverick put in forkful after forkful of eggs. Elijah let out a sigh of relief when he took the last bite, noting that he wasn’t even close to being as full as he was last night. He felt accomplished, that is, until he felt something weird in his stomach.

He looked down to see that his small belly was growing, despite not eating anymore food. “W-what?” he whimpered, trying to desperately press down on his stomach with his hands.

Maverick laughed at his urgency. “You thought you were off the hook this time, huh?” He leaned down, massaging his tense shoulders as he explained. “I added a little potion, they begin to multiply in water.”

Eli sat still, cursing Maverick for putting him through garbage like this, but also watching as his stomach continued to expand right under his fingers. Maverick couldn’t help but also set a hand on top of Eli’s growing belly, pinching it’s tautness and making Eli flinch. “That hurts!” he yelled out in pain has he leaned back. The swelling had dulled for now, and he was grateful for that. That is, until Maverick pulled out a gallon jug of water.

“A-are you going to make me drink that?” he let out, choking back a sob. He couldn’t bare the feeling of being that full again and not being able to do a single thing about it.

Maverick only smiled at him. “I’m not going to make you drink this,” he said, setting it in front of Eli to watch. What was he going to do then? This wasn’t for nothing. 

Light danced from Maverick’s fingertips, forcing Eli further back into his chair and attaching his feet to the ground so that he couldn’t run. It didn’t matter, because he soon wouldn’t be able to run anyways. His arms were restricted behind him by the force of the head warlock’s magic, and all Eli could do was struggle and hope this wasn’t going where he thought it was.

The jug slowly began to drain, depositing itself directly into Eli’s belly by transportation. The first hit of water made him moan. Not only would he be full by the gallon, but he would be further expanded by the potion-based eggs already inside of his swollen belly. His stomach was filling up quickly without any restriction or need to swallow, and he could feel his stomach begin to fill outwards by the force of his meal. His suit jacket was pulled to the max and the button popped off of that, followed by a few buttons from his shirt. 

Maverick had no pity on his pained cries, and only used his transportation spell faster.

By the end of the jug, Eli’s belly hung uncomfortably on his small thighs. The spell was lifted from his arms, and his first instinct was to grab at the tight flesh that still expanded at a rapid pace. “Ung…hurts…make it stop…”

Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead as his stomach continued to grow, and Maverick watched in wonder as he rubbed his hands throughout all of the tightened flesh. His stomach was hard, filled to the brim and still going. “M-Maverick my belly hurts…”

Eli laid his head back in his chair, barely able to lift his head from the pain. Then his stomach was met with the cold wooden table, indicating that his belly had stretched a record distance. Shortly after, his stomach stopped growing, and Eli could effectively begin massaging the hard gut.

Maverick kissed it gingerly. “Now get up,” he said in a harsh tone. Eli couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Get up? He could barely move as it was, let alone actually try to stand. “I can’t…” Eli choked out, still in immense pain from his expansion. “I can’t move…too full…”

Maverick got mad then, picking him up himself and standing him upright. His torn suit hung poorly on his body, and his legs began shaking at the extra weight. In an attempt to help himself, he tried to hold his belly up with his two arms, but he could barely move his hands around the big mass. “Why are you doing this to me…” he said, choking back sobs and the urge to collapse. Maverick simply laughed in response and gave his belly a good pat.

“I’m preparing you for what’s to come.”


	3. Pampered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli gets a little pampering from Maverick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS OVIPOSITION BE CAREFUL FRIENDS. There is no sex still, I promise.
> 
> For the next chapter, would you guys like me to do anything to any of the other characters like Isamu or Moriki (or even Maverick), or would you like it to only be about Eli for right now? Please tell me in the comments!

_“Stop.”_

_Eli winced as another strike hit his older brother in the face before he had time to even react._

_He was weak and tired._

_They all were._

_Moriki was always the one to sacrifice himself to save his other brothers, but what did that mean for him?_

***

Moriki groggily woke up as he looked at his alarm, turning it off just a minute before the buzz woke up Isamu in the other room. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, grabbing his glasses off of the bedside table, and walking to the kitchen.

He didn’t mind mornings, as it was always a routine for him to make breakfast for his two brothers before the day started. He considered himself to be a sort of maid-figure to the house, as he was the only one capable of taking care of the sickly younger brother.

It was rather uncommon for warlocks to have chronic illnesses, but there were very rare cases in which it happened. He was told Isamu’s ailment was caused by some reaction at birth, but Moriki barely understood why that would happen. He loved his brother a lot, but admittedly thought it was difficult to care for him at times.

Especially right now.

Eli was always tasked with making the money. He had a job that could buy them the food they needed and could pay the bills at the end of the month. They never did anything extraordinary like some of the warlocks they knew, but it was an acceptable life they lived, which made all of them happy, knowing they could live together.

That couldn’t happen anymore. 

Neither Moriki nor Isamu had any speculation on where their brother could be. He would never run off and abandon the family like that.

“Something must have happened to him,” Isamu practically shouted this at Moriki, who reluctantly nodded. The few remaining Incubus warlocks were sought after more than any of them would have liked to admit, and they were almost positive that some crazed warlock had gathered up their brother and taken him away to be theirs, and they had no idea where in the world, or perhaps which dimension they were even in.

Moriki stewed to himself silently, stirring around a pan of mushrooms, onions, and eggs to make some sort of screwed up omelet for breakfast. He was normally great at cooking, but the past couple of days had stressed him out too much that he had managed to burn the rice meant for last night’s dinner.

Isamu had no trouble laughing at that.

The man began dishing out his egg concoction onto a couple of plates before he heard the slight shuffle of slippers entering the room. He looked up to see Isamu, a smaller pale boy with the same stark black hair surrounding two brown horns and the green eyes as all descendants of Yanluo, shuffling weakly across the room with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His skin almost looked like paper as he waddled over to Moriki, sitting heavily in one of the chairs, knowing that just making the small trek from room to table would wear him out to the point of exhaustion.

Moriki took a moment to set a plate of eggs in front of him. “Where is your chair?” he asked the younger boy, who seemed to ignore his question as he picked up a bit of mushroom and put it in his mouth. “Isamu, where-“

“I didn’t want it today,” Isamu nearly snapped at him. The problem with Isamu was that he always wanted to push himself, and he managed to overexert his frail body without really meaning to. Moriki felt bad for not letting him do this, but he would’ve felt worse if it ended up killing him. 

Moriki wasn’t in the mood for this behavior and promptly shoved him his regular pills, of which Isamu hesitantly took.

There was a moment of silence before Isamu looked up at his brother.

“Any word on Elijah?”

“No.”

More silence filled the air before Moriki started up again. 

“Eli was our only source of income, Isa.” The latter nodded. “Which means I’ll have to get a job, rather than focus on where he is.”

Isamu nodded, looking at the ground where he shifted his feet a little before speaking again. “Does that mean I’ll be here by myself?”

“Most likely, until I can find a sitter.”

“I’m not a baby.”

Moriki didn’t answer.

“This is my fault, everything would be fine if I was dead already.”

Moriki said nothing, he knew it was true. He would have a good paying job, a house for himself…where did these thoughts come from?

The older brother looked at him and said, “It was never your fault, Isa,” and promptly hugged him before gathering his things to head out. He cared about his brother too much to say awful things like that out loud.

***

Eli woke up, he was dizzy and felt fairly feverish from his previous abuse, but of course, his tormentor would never let up from it.

He was being run ragged.

He felt his belly begin to swell as the implant inside of him filled up with something somewhere in that terrible palace. It had been like that for nearly three days now, at random points his stomach would fill to near explosion before receding after a few hours of pain barely eased by massaging the tender flesh.

Eli panted, putting his hands on his stomach and feeling the stretch and swell of his belly without being able to control what was happening. Rubbing lightly as his stomach grew, resting neatly in his lap as he nearly cradled it in his arms, wishing the pain would stop.

But it didn’t.

His stomach was stretched much farther than usual, reaching his knees before the flow stopped and Eli could maneuver to his side, allowing his extended belly to lie on the cold cell floor. It barely hurt him anymore after dealing with this for so long. He was scared that he was getting used to it.

The next few hours were filled with immense groaning and moaning as he pressed on his belly, massaging every area and trying to find a more comfortable position to settle in. He even tried standing, but his bloated gut was too big for him to hold comfortably, and finally, he felt the mass receding.

His belly shrank back to looking like his normally small one, laying flat against his body. Eli heaved a sigh of relief until Maverick showed his wretched face behind the cell bars.

“Hello my beautiful Prince,” the horned warlock cooed from the other side while Eli lazily flopped his head over to look at him. His face was ghostly pale in the dim lighting of the brig. “Are you ready to leave this place?” he asked, dragging a cold, thin finger across his favorite’s face, earning a shudder out of the abused.

“Yes…” Eli’s voice croaked in near desperation. He hadn’t been fed nor watered in the past days as the cruel…experiment ravaged his body. He was starving and thirsty, and while he knew that gave the head warlock several opportunities to engorge him, Eli preferred that to starving to death at this point.

The cell door opened and thin hands reached down to pick up the frail man from his fetal position on the floor. Eli coughed.

Maverick stroked gentle fingers across his skin, making Eli shudder as they began to walk down the narrow corridor. Light flooded his eyes as they exited, forcing him to close them in shock before cautiously opening them to look around.

The room he saw was a banquet hall filled with delicious looking foods spread across a delicately decorated table. Eli marveled at the beauty before being hastily dragged to another door on the opposite side of the room. This one was filled with what looked like a miniature spa. There were rose petals scattered around a room and floating at the top of a bath with rising steam escaping from the clear water. Hung neatly beside it was an elven robe, purple satin with gold leaf trim surrounding the base and cuffs with a matching belt placed neatly beside it. 

Maverick gently put Eli into the steaming water, beginning to massage and rub his back as he cleaned him. The smaller man let a moan escape him, realizing that the pampering was exactly what he needed after these few days, cooped up in a tight cell and being forced to push his limits. “This is wonderful…” Eli purred as he sank deeper into the water.

Maverick held back his urges to fill Eli again. He would have to keep him this way for just a little longer…he nearly was panting in desperation before lifting him out and quickly drying him with a towel. “Please get dressed,” he said, motioning towards the robes. The man nodded, secretly hoping the delightful clothing was for him. He began putting them on, feeling elegant as soon as his skin made contact with the lush fabric until he was fully enclosed in beautiful garb and sash. Maverick took his hand, guiding him back to the banquet hall.

“You may eat whatever you wish, however much you wish,” he said, sitting at the head of the table and urging Eli to join him by his side. Eli couldn’t help but make large, gaping movements towards his seat to feel the swish of intense fabric with each step as he sat gracefully next to the head warlock. Maverick admired each movement he made, such a delicate and graceful incubus…

Eli felt his stomach growl as the wonderful scents of food hit his nose abruptly. Soon, he was grabbing several servings of duck, potatoes, various vegetables, nearly one of everything on the plate. He was absolutely starving! He shoved serving after serving into his mouth, eventually leaning back in his seat and rubbing his full stomach. A little protruded out of his robes, and Maverick reached to pet it as Eli purred at the touch. 

“Full are we?” Maverick said, hungrily looking at the taught belly.  
Eli nodded, happy and content that no more food was being stuffed into his body. “Mhm…”

Maverick smirked. “Good…good…now onto our next part.” Maverick had to keep his fists clenched to control his urges and not fill up his beautiful prince just yet. He took him by his arms once more, Eli struggling a little to stand by his added girth. “W-where are we going?” the man stammered as he was ushered through one more opening he hadn’t noticed before.

This room didn’t have such a bright atmosphere.

It was dank and smelled of rotting flesh as Eli was maneuvered closer to whatever was hiding in the back of the filthy area. He could swear he saw some large black mass in the back, and that was when the lights flickered on.

There was a humanoid figure, much bigger in size than both him and Maverick. He towered over them with red glowing eyes and dark and scaly chipped skin. His teeth were pointed and his facial features were bird-like, sporting a thin and bony face with a beaked nose.

Eli suddenly felt a pulse of magic enter his body, and his legs gave out under him, paralyzed to the ground by Maverick.

“What are you doing!?” Eli yelled, even though he knew there had to be a twist to such good behavior. He just had no idea of what he was expecting to happen next.

The demon sat up from his place, towering over Eli as he swooped over, poking his face closer to Eli. He gave him a toothy grin before speaking. “Yesss…he will do…” the demon slurred as he walked once around Eli before snaking his tube-like tongue out of his mouth. Before he could react, Eli felt his jaw being pried open, and the tongue shooting down his throat and deep into his belly. Tears streamed down his face as he choked around the tube, feeling it wriggle inside of him.

He could feel a warm sensation in his belly before he felt his insides begin to swell as some strange substance was being pumped into him while Maverick continued his paralyzing spell on his body. He wanted to scream, but he was forced silent by the mass blocking his ability to speak. The demon made a creepy sound that could be described as some sort of giggle as he watched Eli’s belly expand with fluid, and all at once, it stopped.

Eli heaved a sigh under his breath, believing this terrible encounter to be done before he was too immobile, but it worried him that the demon had made no move to pull out yet. Suddenly, it hit him.

He could see small lumps moving down the demon’s tongue, and he tried to struggle to no avail. Eli could tell they were the demon’s eggs, and he believed that Maverick had agreed to let him carry those monstrous things just so he could see his belly full of engorging life, swelling his middle and making him beautiful…at least to Maverick.

Eli tried to close his mouth before the first egg could go through, but it only forced his jaw open wider, eliciting a sickening feeling as he sensed it plop into his belly. Again and again the process went as Eli could only sit there and watch as spawn after spawn stretched his stomach out further and further. He began counting the eggs, as he could do nothing else. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maverick squirming in his stance, licking his lips as each egg brought his aching stomach further out. At this point, the belt around his robes had moved under his belly, which was peeking out from the split of the fabric. Eli moaned around the tube as he counted…18, 19, when would it stop? He was surely going to pop soon. 

His stomach made a strange gurgling noise as he counted 25 eggs before the demon finally snaked his tongue out of Eli’s body. Fresh tears formed in his eyes from both pain and disgust in himself as he looked at his engorged stomach, carrying the life of so many unborn demons. After what seemed like forever, he felt the tingling sensations of his limbs come back as Maverick helped him shakily stand up. Of course, he placed a hand on his huge belly, running circles around it and feeling the hardness of it due to its capacity. “You’re going to look even more beautiful as they grow inside of you, sweetie,” he said as he held an evil smirk on his face.

Eli had nothing to say.

He just stared blankly into the distance.


	4. Gif

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made an animation for you guys

<https://www.deviantart.com/lieutenant-jinx/art/Eli-785287816?ga_submit_new=10%3A1549957331>


End file.
